As one of the core technologies widely used for wireless communication in the future, the ultra-wideband (UWB) wireless communication technology has attracted wide attention in recent years, and remarkable progress has been made in its research and development.
The UWB technology is generally divided into two basic implementation modes of pulse system and carrier system. The pulse system UWB transmits information through a base band pulse sequence, has the advantages of simple system structure, low cost, low power consumption and the like, and is mostly applied to the fields of low-speed wireless communication, distance measurement, detection and the like at present. Carrier system UWB adopts mature technologies such as modulation continuous carrier and orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM), has high frequency spectrum utilization efficiency, and is flexible in use of frequency spectrum sources. At present, the carrier system UWB has developed rapidly in the field of high-speed UWB wireless communication, technical standards based on multiband OFDM schemes have been established around the world, and multiple experimental chips and experimental systems have been launched. But the radio frequency system of the carrier system UWB scheme is much more complicated, implementing radio frequency chips has high difficulty and high cost, and the analog-to-digital conversion unit has large power consumption, so that the cost and the power consumption of the carrier system UWB chip set can not be further reduced to meet the requirements of the markets. In the existing pulse system UWB technology which generally adopts the methods such as peak detection, energy detection, simulation-associated detection at the receiving end can only achieve the functions of low-speed wireless communication and detection, positioning and the like as the performance is limited by simulation processing.